youngjusticechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerboy
Powerboy '(real name '''Leonard "Leo" Cooper) '''is a Human/Alien Hybrid and member of the New Team. 'Personality Calm and easygoing, Powerboy takes a carefree and laidback attitude towards life, never taking anything thats not important too seriously. He is always willing to help others no matter how big or small and is more than willing to throw himself into the line of fire to protect someone, especially his friends. He is strong-willed and stubborn, rarely backing down from a fight, even when the chances of victory are slim. His powers make him quite confident and in a fight Powerboy prefers to rush in head first regardless of the consequnces to himself. He never thinks of his own safety for a moment, not when people are in danger. He is not easily embarassed and usually takes any embarassing situations with a laugh. His hyper-seclusion has left him oblivious to certain things in the outside world. First is his unawareness towards the advances from females, unless they spell it out for him he just doesnt get it. Second is his modesty. Being locked up in his room for a large portion of his life and not having contact with anyone else except his mother (and her visits were few and far between) he sometimes forgets that he shares living space with his teammates and on occasion he has walked out of the showers naked in front of them without even realising. While it is very hard to make him angry it's not impossible. When someone threatens his friends his anger can make him lose it. When angry he becomes slilent and focused and blocks out the world around him except for the cause of his anger. When in this state it is very hard to get through to him but he usually snaps out of it before he does something he would regret 'Physical Apperance' Powerboy is a tall, muscular, sixteen year old Caucasian boy with spiky, blood-red hair. His irises are a deep red color while his sclear (whites) are a jet black colour. When he's angry his eyes glow and the intensity of the glow matchs his anger. He usual civilian atire is a red t-shirt, dark-blue jeans and big brown leather boots. As Powerboy his superhero attire doesn't change much. He wears a red t-shirt with a vertical black stripe down the front and back with two crossed orange lightning bolts on the chest, dark blue jeans, brown boots, black fingerless gloves and a black belt. ' ' Before his fusion with the alien DNA Leo was a short, scrawny boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and he only wore the clothes that were provided for him. A grey t-shirt, grey tracksuit trousers and grey slippers. 'History' Early Life Leo Cooper is the son of Mark and Alison Cooper, two scientists who worked in the Maxwell Research Tower. He was born and rasied within a small room of the tower and had never left the room before the events on May 25th 2018. May 2018 'Powers and Abilities' Powers *'Alien physiology: '''Powerboy's powers come are the result of his DNA being fused with that of an unknown alien. **'Energy Absorption: Powerboy's main power is his ability to absorb and process various forms of energy inculding but not limited to solar, heat, electricity and radiation. From this he gains several abilities. ***'Super Strength: '''Powerboy can lift anywhere between 80 to 85 tons, making him one of the strongest teens on the planet, though not as strong as the likes of Superboy and Wonder Girl. ****'Super Leap: 'with his strength he can leap up to six hundred feet into the air and can cover a distance of a kilometer in a single jump. ***'Invulnerability: 'Powerboy is practically indestructible and his body can withstand all but the the most extreme of punishments. Bullets and high explosives have little to no effect on him and he can easily take a close range shot from a tank without so much as a scratch. ***'Self Sustanence: 'While he has energy stored within him he doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep or even breathe. However he usually does so anyway to keep his energy levels up. ***'Accelerated Healing: 'Powerboy can heal from wounds four times faster than a normal human. This is sped up further when he absorbs large amounts of energy. ***'Energy Sense: 'Powerboy can sense sources of energy from varying distances. The distance depends on the amount of energy being produced by the source, the greater the energy the further away he can sense it. *'Increased Density: '''Powerboy's body is serveral times denser than a normal humans, even when drained of energy. This grants him enhanced strength and durability even when drained of energy. Combined with his super strength and invulrability when he is fully charged makes him a force to be reckoned with. His punches are much stronger than someone of similar strength and it makes it harder for some opponents to knock him around. '''Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combatant: '''Powerboy seams to be a natural at hand-to-hand combat despite no previous training. he is especially good at boxing and studys a form of street fighting from Batman that compliments his strength and increased density. *'Multilingualism: Growing up inside the Maxwell Research Tower, Powerboy was tutored via videos supplied by his mother. While most of the lessons bored him, he excelled at the language lessons. He can speak and write in over thirty different languages including Spanish, French, Russian and Japanese. '''Weaknesses *'Energy Depletion: '''Powerboy's power relies on the amount of energy within his body. As his energy levels drop so does his strength and invulnerability. *'Magic: While Powerboy can absorb magic it is not safe for him to do so. Magic will slowly poison him over time if he absorb and it will kill him if he absorbs to much or doesn't get rid of it in time. *'''Promethium: Promethium is one of the strongest metals on earth and is tough enough to penetrate his skin even when he is fully charged. Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Alien/Human